Shoot straight
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Hawkeye's daughter finds comfort in a certain Avenger's son. Previously a one-shot, now a multi-chapter short story.
1. Shoot straight

Shoot straight

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Shoot straight.

My father always told me this.

Ever since I was 5 years old, he put a bow in my hand and said, "You _need_ to learn how to use this". He would stand behind me and correct my every movement. "Stand up straight", he would say and hit me lightly in the back. "Arm parallel to the ground", he would say hitting my arm. "Tighter grip", he said.

"If you don't stop dad, I'm going to put this arrow in your skull", I growled.

"That's my girl", he said petting my head, "And another thing, shoot straight".

I hit the bull's-eye on my first try.

"That's my girl", he said.

* * *

I walked into the room on the helipad, wearing my father's old suit (tailored to fit), his arrows, and his bow.

"What's she doing here?" a boy, who was obviously the son of Tony Stark, said.

"Sorry my father couldn't be here Mr. Fury, but he's currently rotting in a grave", I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that", he said.

"Of course, you probably already knew that", I said. I was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at me.

It was pretty obvious whose child I was, with fire red hair and bow and arrows.

"May I ask how he died?" Fury asked.

"He died in my arms on our dining room floor", I said.

The room was silent.

"If anyone would love to show me to my room, I would be eternally grateful", I snapped.

One of the agents showed me to my room.

I unpacked my things and set my bow and arrows on the counter. I heard footsteps behind me. I grabbed my bow and loaded any arrow in a second. I spun around ready to shoot.

"Whoa. Sorry", the boy said.

He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

Again, pretty obvious whose kid he was.

"You shouldn't do that", I said, setting my bow down.

"I'm…" he said.

"I know who you are", I said, setting the picture of me and my father on my bedside table.

"I heard what you said to Agent Fury", he said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

_We sat in our dining room, eating dinner. _

_Suddenly, the door crashed to the ground. _

_"Get under the table", my father said. _

_I did as he said. _

_"Well, well, well, what have we here? Hawkeye without his bow and arrow. You should know you never stop being a spy", the guy said._

_ I watched as my father was stabbed in the stomach and hit the ground. _

_The guy walked out. _

_I rushed to my father's side and put his head in my lap._

_ "Daddy?" I asked him. _

_"My little girl", he said, "Remember, shoot straight". _

_"No! Daddy no!" I cried. I held my father's dead body and cried. I cried until the neighbors called the cops and they took him away._

* * *

"Part of me thinks he knew they were coming for him", I told him, "How he didn't fight back or anything".

We sat there and just looked at each other.

"Thanks Luke", I said.

"Anytime…Scarlet", he said.

"Well, I'm going to go train", I told him, "Wanna come?"

"Train?" Luke asked.

"I've been training to kill since I was 5", I said.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna hang", he said.

I smiled.

"Oh and Scarlet?" he said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Shoot straight", he said.

I walked out of the room laughing.


	2. God bless America

God bless America

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

*Luke's Pov*

I went to the training room to see Scarlet. Instead, I found her in the air on ribbons, doing aerial acrobatics. I watched as she would move up and down the ribbons. "Wow", I said. I heard her gasp.

Her foot got caught in the ribbon and she just hung there. "Well get over here boy wonder and help me down", Scarlet said.

I walked up to her and her face was at my level. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Luke", she breathed, "Blood rushing to…head". Scarlet passed out.

I rushed to get her foot untangled. I lowered her to the ground.

Her eyelids fluttered and opened. She smiled at me.

I soon found myself pinned underneath her. "How did you…?" I asked.

"I decided that if I couldn't be big and beefy like my father, I would be lean and fit like my mother", she said.

"You mentioned your mother", I said.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I was under the impression you hated her", I said.

"What's your point?" she asked, "My mother hates me too. Every since my father raised me to be an archer. He told me she always wanted the red out of her ledger. We were born with red in our ledger. Being the sons and daughter of superheroes".

"Wow. I thought my dad was weird, being frozen for 70 years", I said.

"You know what they say, God bless America", she said leaning down and kissing me.


	3. Stars

Stars

**I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

"Hey Scarlet?" Luke said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Wanna go look at the stars?" he asked.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Go to the bridge of course", he said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the command center.

We leaned against the railing, near the glass.

Luke pointed to the stars. "That one is Orion. He was a famous hunter in Greek mythology", Luke said.

I smiled. "Sounds like my father", I said.

"Myths say that the goddess Artemis loved him", Luke said.

I turned and saw Luke blushing. "Well, you're no hunter", I said, teasing him.

"You could always just be my Artemis", he said.

"Are you trying to charm me?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Just a bit", I said, leaning up to kiss him.

The rest of night, he explained to me what Thor had told him as a child.


	4. My Girl

My girl

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

It had been a week since my father had died in my arms.

I grabbed my tablet and pulled up a video.

* * *

_It was Saturday morning and Daddy was making pancakes like every Saturday morning. _

_Saturdays were our day. _

_"Daddy", I said. _

_"Yes my darling", he said. _

_"Who's your girl?" I asked him. _

_"You are", he said._

_ "No Daddy!" I whined, "You're supposed to sing!" _

_He sighed and picked up the wooden spoon he was using. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say…What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)", he sang. _

_I was laughing the whole time. _

_"Did you just record that?" he asked._

_ "This is soooo going on YouTube", I told him. _

_"Delete it!" he growled._

_ "Never", I said._

* * *

I smiled at the video.

It was taken shortly before his death.

"Scarlet? You in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah", I said.

He came and said, "Fury wants to see everyone…soon".

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"You know Fury", Luke said, "He's _the _spy".

I smiled at the words that Tony Stark had used, according to Luke's father.

My father had told me about the Battle of Manhattan and his time with Loki.

I came shortly after the battle was over.

I'm not saying my mother fought pregnant with me.

I was conceived a few months later. "Hey Luke", I said.

"Yeah", he said.

"Would you lay with me?" I asked.

He nodded and layed down on the bed next to me.

I put my head on his chest and curled up to his body heat.


	5. On my father's wings

On my father's wings

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

I followed Luke into the control room and saw Tony Stark and Captain Rogers.

"Today is a bonding session. Not just for you three, but also for the parents", Director Fury said.

"Agent Fury, I don't think I belong here. As you can see, my father is dead", I told him.

"But your mother is not", he said.

"She doesn't care about me!" I yelled.

"Scarlet Kayley Romanov", an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned and saw my mother.

Skin tight uniform and fire red hair.

"Barton", I spat, "Scarlet Kayley Barton. I stopped being your daughter the day you left!"

"I left for a mission", she said.

"How on earth could that mission take 10 years of my life?!" I yelled.

"I had red in my ledger", she said.

"How can you still be on that? Face it! You'll always have red in your ledger! I was born with it and you don't see me trying to get it out! How do you think I feel being the daughter of two top assassins?" I asked her, "Did I even cross your mind? Do you know how miserable my father was? Waiting for you to come back. No birthday cards or presents. Not one letter or phone call. You might as well be dead!" I stormed off.

"Scarlet?!" Luke called.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed to the training room. I probably unloaded 20 or so arrows into one dummy.

All in the head and heart.

Places that kill.

"You certainly are father's daughter", I heard Captain Rogers say, "I'm sorry to hear about him".

"Please don't turn this into, 'Your mother loves you very much', moments, because I know she doesn't", I said, loading an arrow, "I doubt if she still loves my father".

"My son seems interested in you", he said.

I blushed and said, "It's nothing".

"Doesn't seem like it", he said.

"It's cliché. I hate cliché things", I told him.

"Do you want to talk about your father's death?" he asked.

"No", I said and shot another arrow, "It doesn't matter. It's done. I just need to focus on moving on". I calmed down and concentrated on the feel of the bow in my hand and the weight of the arrow.

It was like I could feel my father's spirit with me.

I released the arrow and the bull's-eye dead on.

"That's my girl", I heard.

I dropped my bow and stood frozen. "Not real", I muttered, "He's dead. You're hearing things". I picked up my bow and ran out of the room. I ran to the control room and took a spot up in my nest.

I would never be my father, Hawkeye, but I would strive to be the best Sparrow I could.


	6. I miss you

I miss you

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

The next few days were hard.

Seeing Luke and Jacob hanging out with their fathers.

My mother and I still weren't talking.

I had had enough of it. I ran to the training room. I threw knives and shot my arrows at the dummies.

I finally hit the floor and screamed in frustration. I wanted my father.

I layed on my side and unloaded all my tears onto the floor. I cried and cried.

I was glad no one was here to see me brake down. I thought about giving up the bows and arrows.

Running away and starting a new life.

I cleaned myself up. I grabbed the bow and arrows and stalked off. I wondered around the helicarrier. I soon found a holding cell.

My father had told about his encounter with Loki, God of Mischief.

One part of the wall was splattered with blood.

I heard a thump. I loaded my bow with an arrow and turned in a circle.

There was no one there.

I was imagining things. I left the room and heard footsteps. I took off running. I was scared for my life. I dropped the bow and arrows.

My father taught me to never be caught without a weapon.

I had a dagger hidden in a holster in my belt.

Whoever was chasing me, grabbed me around the neck with their elbow and attempted to choke me.

I grabbed their arm and tried to pull it away.

It was useless. Tears left my eyes.

I was going to die and I didn't care. I could be with my father now.

Their grip loosened.

I turned to face my attacker.

"Are you insane!" they yelled, "Never let your guard down like that!"

I shook my head. I was going insane. I took off running to the control room.

"Scarlet? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

I shook my head and buried my face in his neck.

"Scarlet?" the voice said.

My attacker appeared in the control room.

"Baby girl?" he asked.

"Stop it! You're dead! You're not real!" I said.

He took me from Luke's arms. "Look at me!" he said.

I opened my eyes and looked into the blue of my father's. "But…" I said.

"I faked my death!" he said.

I shook his arms off me. "And you couldn't let me in on it!?" I yelled.

"I needed your reaction to be real", he said, "I no longer work for S.H.E.I.L.D. so I needed to get off the grid. I wanted to be with your mother".

"You love her?" I asked him.

"I do and she loves you", he said.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you daddy", I told him.

"I know you do, my little Sparrow", he said.


End file.
